


Don't Forget me Twice

by CookieBreeze



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Human AU, M/M, SPOILERS!!!, i'm really bad with writing any other kind...sorry, probably ooc as hell, whoops, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBreeze/pseuds/CookieBreeze
Summary: Although Link was never one to snoop through someone else's business, stumbling across the Rito Champion's diary somehow...perked his interest.also the one where link remembers his first and last encounter with Revali.**CONTAINS SPOILERS AND ANGST**





	Don't Forget me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!!  
> So...this is my first time uploading to this website....  
> I'm a little nervous.  
> I was on Wattpad, but nobody really reads my stuff anymore. :(  
> So, I'm starting fresh on here! :D  
> You can find the original version of this story on my Wattpad--but I've edited and revised this version--so don't bother looking.  
> :)  
> Sorry if they're OOC, this is my first time writing about them.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!!! :)

The memory of his first encounter with the wind champion wasn't as great as he thought it would be. Although, there could be more that the Hylian didn't remember about it--but who knows.  
It's been 100 years, after all.  
And despite this, he still felt most welcome in Rito Village. Something about it just...dragged him in to visit every time he passed by it on his journey. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but that didn't matter.  
But despite this, he still felt that something was missing. But did that really matter? Not really.  
It's not like he'll find out anytime soon.

There's a lot he didn't know--or remember--about Rito Village. Which is why he was more than confused when he was presented with what seemed to be a journal.  
But something about it, maybe the fact that "Revali" was written in the corner of the seemingly tattered journal, made him want to investigate.  
Normally, Link was never one to prod into someone else's business, but now he was....curious.  
And a bit amused, but he'd never admit that out loud.  
He also won't admit that he wanted to see if the Rito had written anything about him.  
Without a second thought, he flipped to the first page, a million thoughts racing through his mind.  
His excitement died down a bit though, since the first few entries were about his achievements and such. Link narrowed his eyes. 

He didn't notice himself backing up against the wall, his sword clanking against the wood, and sliding down to sit on the floor. 

He flipped a few more pages, until he found what he was looking for.

Sort of.

The next few pages mentioned how the Rito was a mere 'sidekick' to the Hylian knight.

Of course. What else was he expecting.

Link let out a sigh as his eyes scanned over the words neatly written on the paper, his former excitement being swiftly consumed by boredom.

That is, until he reached the final entry.

_"It's official--Ganon has awoken again. As confident as I am to prove my strength to the princess and the others, I...have a feeling that I don't have much time left. If these are my final words, I must choose them carefully and quickly. I don't want to keep the others waiting because I'm writing my possible goodbyes to...whoever happens to find this. But that doesn't matter. I'm swallowing my pride to write this._  
_To put it simply; I'm worried. I'm worried about the princess, who wasn't able to awaken her powers before Ganon rose again. I'm worried about the other champions, who may end up losing their lives as well as me._  
_But mostly...I'm worried about Link. He has the greatest burden to carry out of all of us. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm a bit scared for him._  
_And as much as I wish it were me wielding that sword of his, I feel that the goddess has chosen her knight correctly._  
_What I'm trying to say here is that he'll be the one to defeat Ganon. And I can only pray that I'll be alive to witness it. For some odd reason, I can't seem to explain why I'm suddenly so worried._  
_Have I always been like this? Why do I suddenly feel such a...'fondness' for the princess's knight?_  
_I don't get it._  
_I don't get the pit in my stomach that I feel every time I see him with the others. I don't get the sudden rush I feel everytime he looks in my direction._  
_And that smile...that damn smile...! Why can't he smile at me like that?!_  
_...This is absurd._  
_There is no way in all of Hyrule that I, Master of the Skies, has fallen for Link. I refuse to believe it._  
_I wish my confidence held out for just a bit longer, then maybe I could just brush this off. But at the same time, I want to tell him._  
_If this is my farewell to him, I want him to remember it.  
_...And maybe, just maybe, he'll somehow feel the same..."__

__

____

 

Link sat there, gaping in disbelief for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was the rapid heartbeat pounding in the Hylians chest. He felt...hollow. Empty. His eyes stared blankly at the pages in front of him, his shaky hands refusing to place the journal back where he found it and forget about the entire thing.  
But he couldn't, since he knew he was already being dragged into yet another flashback.  
And he could only wait in anticipation for what he was about to remember.  
~  
_It was finally time. The champions were heading towards their divine beasts, preparing to assist the Hylian Champion. Ganon had finally awoken after years of slumber, and as Daruk said, they'll need to give it _everything they've got to take him down.__  
_"Link."_  
_He heard the familiar voice behind him, but it sounded...different._  
_Link turned around to face a somewhat anxious and out-of-character Revali. The usual confident and prideful Rito's gaze rested on the earth beneath them, his fingers fidgeting with his blue scarf._  
_Link looked at him curiously, before realizing that the others had gone off and it was just the two of them._  
_The two remained silent for a bit, before Revali broke the silence._  
_"Are you sure you want to face Ganon on your own like this?" Revali finally looked up, his eyes locking on Link's. "You don't need any assistance, do you?"_  
_The Hylian shook his head, offering a small smile as a silent 'thank you'._  
_The Rito fell silent again, his eyes slowly trailing off to gaze at the sky, "I'm going to be honest, Link," He began. clearing his throat, "I feel that this will be the last time I get to talk to you."_  
_Link tilts his head to the side, his eyebrow raising in confusion._  
_"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. I already know that my fate is set in stone." Revali sighs, "But before then...I-I wanted to tell you something."_  
_The Hylian noticed the obvious blush dusting the Rito's pale features, but he stayed quiet and allowed him to continue._  
_"As you are aware, this may be the last time I see you. And as much as I was expecting you to be begging for my help, you've managed to be a lot braver than I expected...maybe braver than I have been. But, _before I leave, there is something I must admit. I want our goodbyes to be the most memorable, which is why I-"__  
_Link lets out a small huff, taking a step closer to Revali and placing his hand on his shoulder._  
_"Link, I'm going to die. There's no denying it."_  
_"No, you won't."_  
_Link noted how the Rito's eyes widened._  
_Was this the first time Link actually spoke to him?_  
_He never noticed._  
_"What...? You wait until now to speak to m-"_  
_Link nodded before he could finish his sentence._ _"Revali, you're not going to die."_ _His voice was a bit raspy from the lack of usage, but he made his point clear_ _"I want you to live."_

_Revali froze, unable to speak. But did he really have to?_  
_Link smiles, moving the hand that was on the Rito's shoulder to rest on his cheek._  


_"Live." _  
__

_He felt Revali's arms slowly wrap around his waist, which pulled the blonde closer. The look in the Rito's eyes was enough for Link to close the gap between them and let his eyes flutter shut._  


_The two forgot the chaos occurring around them, only focusing on each other. Of course, neither of them expected this kind of goodbye, but they wouldn't have it any other way._  


_"Link...I love you."_

________ _ _ _ _

___And with that, Link felt himself being brought back to the present.___  
~  
When Link was brought back to his senses, tears were already pouring out of his eyes.  
It was only then where he realized that the one thing he was missing ever since he woke up was Revali. Only now does he want to feel his touch and be held in his embrace.  
But the only embrace he felt was that of the wind as he wept for his lost love.

_____ _

_____ _

__

_How could I forget?_

**Author's Note:**

> holy hell  
> sorry if the format is wonky  
> i have no idea how to do this with italics and stuff  
> but anyways, leave a fav if you enjoyed it. :')  
> Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nico-nico-niiiiiiiiiiiiii  
> ^_^  
> Critique and feedback is always welcome,,,as well as some pointers on how to format this damn thing.  
> Thanks for reading =w=


End file.
